Mental Health Days Are Fun!
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: I think it's safe to say that even the WWE superstars need some time off. This is Christian's journey into the "mental health day"


© October 08,2002 - FallenAngel  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. I make $15 a week working at a supermarket. I need Christmas shopping money so leave me alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
Today was the day for not doing anything; the day he'd planned about and waited for, not telling a single person about. Today was the day Jason Reso was not going to get out of bed for anything.  
  
He rolled over and saw the clock, which read 9:30, almost taunting him, daring him to pull the covers over his head and fall back asleep.  
  
And Jay did. He had to. The barrage of phone calls would begin in a matter of minutes when everybody realized he wasn't downstairs, or anywhere for that matter. He had just begun to fall back asleep when the shrill ring pierced the silent room.  
  
"Jay, it's Rob. Where are you? Did you forget we were working out this morning? *pause* whatever dude, just give me a call when you get this so I at least know you're alive. *pause* Alright, I guess you're not really there. Later."  
  
"But I am really there." Jay said in a singsong voice. "Well I'm here." He stopped to consider this for a moment before shrugging and pulling the covers up to his chin. He jumped when the phone rang again and rolled onto his stomach, muffling the sound with a pillow.  
  
"Um hey, it's Lance. We were going to go over some plans for the show this morning, but you're not here. I'll try back later. Bye."  
  
"Shut up Lance! Nobody cares about your plans." Jay muttered out loud. He waited and when he heard complete silence did he drift off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Christian I'm sorry. You are so the better wrestler and you deserved that trophy so much more then me." Edge revealed. "It's my fault E&C had to break up."  
  
"And why is that?" Christian asked happily.  
  
Edge sighed. "Because I was so jealous of your superb talents that I asked Vince to break us apart."  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Hey man, it's Adam. Rob's over here bitching and moaning. Something about you forgetting your workout plans I guess. I personally don't care but I do not want to hear him complaining about this all day. So why don't you do us all a favor and call back before he has a hernia or something *pause* Wait, I'll call your cell!"  
  
Jay smirked to himself when he heard the resounding 'beep' again.  
  
"What the hell Jay? You never turn your cell phone off. I really hope you're not hurt or anything. Then I'd never hear the end of it from Rob." There was the sound of him covering the phone with his hand, then, "Rob, shut up! I'm not talking to him. It's still the machine! Do you see why you need to call back as soon as possible? Kay, later."  
  
For a split second, Jay toyed with the idea of actually calling them back, but decided against it. They'll survive. He picked up the remote and turned on the TV, knowing that he'd be completely uninterested in anything that was on.  
  
*Beep*  
  
"Hey what's up? It's Stacy. So you're a magician now?" Jay looked at the answering machine quizzically. "Great disappearing act Jay. Just to let you know, both Adam and Paul are about ready to kill Rob because he won't shut the hell up. I've never heard him whine so much! Anyway, I was just calling to see if we were still shopping today, considering you're M.I.A. Call me back."  
  
"So how much stuff did I have planned today?" Jay wondered out loud. "Oh well." He yawned and picked up a book that Adam had practically forced him to start reading and flipped open to where he left off when there was a pounding on the door.  
  
He turned to face the door warily and cringed when he heard the voices outside.  
  
"Jay! Are you in there?" Matt and Jeff Hardy both called at the same time.  
  
"Adam sent us up here to see if you were in your room." Jeff continued loudly. "So are you in there?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"For real Jay. We've checked practically everywhere and now you're not even in here? Where the hell are you?" Jeff asked.  
  
"You do realize that if he's not in there, he's not going to answer you." Matt responded dryly.  
  
There was some cursing heard and then silence. They finally had the common sense to leave, Jay thought, when all of a sudden there was a shuddering crash to the door.  
  
"What the hell." Jay said quietly.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Matt scolded Jeff. "What possessed you to run at the door full speed? Do you think you're Hercules or something?"  
  
"No, I kinda just thought that he might be-" Jeff paused. "Why the hell did you just call me Hercules?"  
  
Their voices gradually faded until there was complete silence again; and no insane Hardys throwing themselves at the hard metal door.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the phone rang again. Jay was contemplating answering it this time, but laid back down when the answering machine picked up first.  
  
"Hey Jay, it's Amy. Um, Jeff said something about you making him hurt his shoulder and he wanted me to call you and yell at you. I really don't think that's going to happen though. *pause* Where are you really? You're starting to worry all of us. Did you go home or something and there's somebody else in your hotel room thinking that we're complete psychos? That would suck. Sorry person if you're not Jay and we're annoying you! Do you know where our friend went?"  
  
Jay looked at the clock, which now read 2:45, and sighed. Maybe he should go down and just explain to them where he'd been. There'd be a lot of people wanting to kick his ass though. That was the deciding factor; he wouldn't leave yet.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The rumbling of his stomach was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. He reached over, grabbed the room service menu, and picked up the phone, placing his order.  
  
"Your order will be at your room in about twenty minutes." The pre- recorded voice told him happily and Jay sat back to wait for his food.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So you think he's up there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost positive."  
  
"But how can you be so sure?"  
  
"Excuse me, I think I know him better then any of you guys. Kay? Thanks."  
  
"What if it doesn't work though?"  
  
"It'll work, trust me."  
  
"I don't think anybody wants to trust you. It could be hazardous to their health or something."  
  
"Ha ha. You guys are so funny I almost forgot to laugh."  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Knock * Knock*  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Room service!" The voice on the other side of the door announced cheerfully.  
  
"It's about freakin' time." Jay muttered, pulling on a sweatshirt before yanking the hotel room door open. "You guys are working for the hotel now?"  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Adam demanded, shoving Jay back into the room by his shoulders.  
  
Jay thought about answering this for a minute and furrowed his brows. "You guys really don't have lives do you?" He asked the group of people that had formed a semi-circle around the door.  
  
"We've been worried about you!" Stacy exclaimed. "And don't you dare repeat what you just said about us not having lives." She said evenly when Jay opened his mouth and looked ready to talk again.  
  
He held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry if I scared you guys. I just didn't feel like doing anything today so I just stayed in bed."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that you were in your room the whole time while we were calling and leaving messages?" Rob asked, pushing past Matt to stand in front of Jay.  
  
He shrugged. "Pretty much. Did you guys know that you're all really annoying when you want something?"  
  
"That isn't the point!" Adam said forcefully. "The point is that you didn't have the common sense or decency to at least give us a call to let us know what you were doing or that you were alright."  
  
"I'm okay. I'm not hurt." Jay assured. "I was just taking a mental health day."  
  
"What?"  
  
Jay sighed. "It's a day off that you take whenever you want to just take it easy and rest. Everybody needs one once in a while."  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning, Jay sat down in the lobby all by himself. This is really clever you guys, he thought sourly, let's all ditch Jay just because that's what I did to you guys yesterday.  
  
***Meanwhile.  
  
Adam turned over to face his alarm clock that was presently going off and reached blindly for the snooze button, amazingly being able to hit it on just his third try. Thinking about it for a minute, he changed his mind and turned the whole thing off before turning around and going back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The alarm clock went off two rooms down and Amy, on the other hand, jumped straight out of bed and into the shower. She quickly got clean and came back out about fifteen minutes later and headed towards her luggage, searching for what she was going to wear today.  
  
She had just laid out a top and a pair of pants when she glanced back over at her pajamas and changed her mind. She changed back into her flannel pajamas and re-shut the curtains before climbing back into bed and pulling the covers over her head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
RVD looked up warily as the alarm clock blared. For a split second he thought of his plans to go work out with Jay again, but shrugged instead. "Mental health day, he'll survive."  
  
  
  
What did you guys think of this? It was sorta just something I needed to get rid of the mental block! I don't think it's THAT bad, right?? Just read & review if you want. I'm not putting a gun to your head or anything. *hiding toy water gun behind back and looks up innocently* Next chapter for 'Girl I Left Behind' should be up by Friday at the least!  
  
^FallenAngel^ 


End file.
